It's dark without you
by ScarletEaterEvans
Summary: Soul, being a death scythe, is on many missions and has to leave maka behind. Coming home one day to find Maka and Kid dating! What will happen next? well I'm not gonna tell you so you better read :P SoMa A few mess ups and I'm sorry for them!
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlet- OMG! New story be happy! Chapters shall be longer! Bahahaha!**

**Maka- happiness :)**

**Soul- Whatever:/**

**Scarlet- Scarlet kick!**

**Soul- Owie!**

**Scarlet- I don't own anything and R&R ,okay? now read!**

**Chapter 1**

**Maka's POV-**

I sipped my apple juice quietly, sighing a little. I'm not used to

the quiet, ever since I turned Soul into a Death Scythe he hasn't been home lately. I got ready and threw my bag over my shoulder, put in my earphones and started to listen to Inevitable. (my favorite song by the way) Walking down the streets without a weapon made me feel so, uh, unsafe? Ya that's it, unsafe. I could easily be attacked and be terribly hurt. I needed Soul I really did.

"Maka!" I heard Tsubaki (my best friend) call along with her miester Black*Star.

"Hey guys." I said a little monotone

"Soul not back?" tsubaki asked

"Nope." I sighed

He's been on a mission for 3 days it makes me hopelessly miserable without him. The truth is I've had a major crush on Soul since we met. But I guess I should be happy cause I've got a perfect boyfriend, Death the Kid, Kid for short.

"Well hello there my perfectly symmetrical beauty!"

Speaking of the devil;)

"hey cutie!" I said kissing his cheek

" please no Kiss faces now!" Liz groaned "I need a boyfriend so don't rub it in!"

I've only been dating Kid for two days, so soul doesn't know, yet...

Kid unhooked his arms from my waist then started to walk beside me

Black*Star started to talk about how he'll surpass the gods and yada yada yada...

Something made me stop I felt a brush of hair tickle my neck and a tap on my shoulder I turned around then gave the person behind me I HUGE hug.

"SOUL! OH MEH DEATH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I then got a very serious face "Why didn't you call me?"

" I'm sorry," he said wrapping his arms around my waist giving me a even bigger hug "I had no service, I tried though you could even check my phone, you know if you dont trust me."

"Of coarse I trust you! Your my best friend!" Oh wow! I just noticed we were still hugging

"Ahem!" Kid interrupted "Soul you may live with her but she's still mine."

I let go of Soul whom had a really stupid and confused face. I giggled but my face got serious again a little sad, too.

Kid locked his fingers in mine, "We're dating now."

Soul's face drained all color and he looked like he was being shot to death "great!" lies ,I know Soul like the back of my hand "That's so cool!" he said really monotone

My chest got really tight and I felt like I was dying, and that's when I fainted

I woke up in the school's infirmary. Kid asleep, on my right holding my hand and Soul on my left also asleep with his head resting on my arm. I deeply sighed, accidentally waking soul.

"M-Maka?" he looked up at me angrily "Explain."

I couldn't stop the giggles he was just so cute when he was mad! I turned my head and looked at Kid, then back at Soul. Could Soul be possibly, jealous? No, there is no way a cool guy could fall for a book worm like me. I pursed my lips into a straight line

"Kid confessed and I said yes." I said looking down at the blanket that covered me

"So you like Kid?" Soul pulled my chin up to were we were looking each other in the eyes

"Yes."I answered plainly. Lying obviously I just wanted to have someone there and Kid liked me so I said yes it kills me lying to him.

"I don't like it." He looked at me so serious it mad me wanna cry and tell him "I'm so sorry! I'll break up with kid! Please please don't be mad!" but I didn't say that I said "Well Soul whom I date is not to be chosen by you, is it Soul. So stay out of my personal life!" Stupid me.

"Whatever!" and Soul ran out of the room with his fists clinched.

"Soul! I didnt mean..." but he was gone so there was no point so I just rested my head back down on my pillow and pretended to sleep until Kid woke up.

**Soul's POV-**

Maka was dating Kid? What's her problem? We both know she won't be able to handle his, "problem"

Guilt drained me of all color

"I shouldn't have left." I thought

**Scarlet- Not bad for a second story;)**

**Maka- AH! I'm not gonna break Kid's heart that's terrible! **

**Scarlet-*smiles evilly* **

**Soul- Maka run she's going all Medusa on us! *runs away screaming***

**Scarlet- Bahahaha he's fun to mess with ;P**

**Maka- Mhm!**

**Scarlet- Don't forget to review or,**

**Maka- I'll take your soul!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarlet- Yay, 2nd chapter! WOOT WOOT!**

**Maka- :D**

**Soul-you guys are weird!**

**Maka- uh huh, sure!**

**Scarlet- I don't own Soul eater or it's characters! **

**Maka and Soul- Don't forget to Read and Review**

Chapter 2

**Maka's POV**

When Kid woke up I told him to take my home because "I can't sleep on this bed". So he drove me home and kissed me goodnight. I walked up to our apartment and opened the door, a look of horror came over my face when I saw my weapon kissing Liz on our couch. Tears welled up in my eyes but I help them back.

"Soul?" I whispered still fighting the tears

"M-Maka? H-hey." he said looking even more horrified than I was

"D-don't mind me! I'll just be going to my room now." I ran to my room letting the tears flow out. I locked my door then slammed my back against it. Sobbing, thinking I missed my shot, I blew it! I sobbed harder trying to push the thoughts back.

"I'll go now. Bye babe." I heard Liz say

"Bye Liz." Soul replied

I heard footsteps nearing my room, My tears quickly stopped, along with my heart. I moved to my bed when I heard the knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" I heard

"No, you can't."I replied harshly

" Maka, I-I'm sorry." He said through the door

I walked to the door, unlocked it, and ran back to my bed. Watching Soul enter my room made me feel betrayed, I felt used.

"How long?" I asked lifting my head

"three months." he said guiltily

"I-I think I'm gonna sleep over at Tsubaki's." I replied sadly getting up to grab my phone to call my friend

Something stopped me I turned around to see Soul holding my wrist. My eyes got wide and I looked at him stupidly.

"Don't do that Maka."

"You don't control me." I muttered looking back down as a tear rolled down my cheek

Speechless Soul got up and left my room. I called Tsubaki asking her if I could spend the night tonight telling her I'd explain when I got there. I packed my stuff and turned out my light.

"Bye Soul." I sighed

"Please don't leave." he said grabbing my wrist again and looking at me pleadingly with those beautiful green eyes of his.

I struggled free from his grip and walked out of the apartment. The feeling swept over me again, I hated the feeling of being unsafe. I shook it off. Looking up I saw Soul's eyes watching me from the window of the living room. I quickened my pace and walked to Tsubaki's house

"HE WAS KISSING LIZ?" Tsubaki yelled

"Mhm." I gulped back another sob "It's been going on for 3 months now."

"That bastard!" Tsubaki screamed

"I feel bad though. He had wanted me to stay with him. His eyes even followed me to the end of the street." I cried

"Well," Tsubaki said returning to her normal tone "Maybe we should call Liz. Maybe she feels guilty, she might even apologize knowing Liz it was probably killing her."

"Okay." I replied

"It's okay Liz. I'm fine." I replied to the now crying weapon

"A-are you sure M-maka I felt really bad!" She muttered

"Yeah!" I cheered "How bout all of us meet up at that new bar, tomorrow! We can hang out, we don't seem to do that lately and now that soul's home..." My voice trailed off thinking about Soul made me wanna cry again.

"Of coarse! I'll tell Patty and Kid!" and at that the blonde hung up

Tsubaki laughed "She's so bipolar!"

"I'll call Soul, you tell Black*Star."

"Okay!"

"So you then, bye." I told my weapon, dying on the inside for even talking to him

"Okay maka. Love you bye."

"What?" I cried

"Oh sorry! Force of habit I guess."

Scarlet- Woohoo another chapter already written! I'm so happy

Maka- I'm so emotional!

Soul- Why did you make me seem so evil? I would never betray Maka and she knows that!

Scarlet-shut up soul. Now review or they'll take your soul :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarlet- Hey guys! I'm sorry big brother for getting your eye color wrong D:**

**S0uleaterevans- It's okay lil' sis *pats head***

**Scarlet- YAY for forgiveness! **

**Soul- Hey maka that guy stole my name**

**Maka- Mhm. He also writes stories about us to!**

**Soul- Oh. Well Scarlet doesn't own the song, Soul eater, or it's characters! **

**Scarlet- Thanks Soul! Don't forget to Read and Review ;)**

Chapter 3

**Soul's POV**

Why was I jealous of Maka and Kid? I had a sexy girlfriend, so I shouldn't be jealous! I guess it's because I'm "over protective" as Maka would say. But my heart skipped a few beats when she called me, what does that mean? No, there is no way that I Soul Eater Evans would like a flat chested book worm! Maybe it's all just in my head. Ya, that's it! I'm not jealous, nor do I like her, it's just the little demon messing with me. That's gotta be it!

~the next day~

**Maka's POV**

Tsubaki and I decided to go shopping since I had no party clothes, even at home. I bought a hot pink tee shirt that cut off at my belly button with a black undershirt. I wore black short shorts with knee high pink socks and black boots. Pretty sexy right? I put everything on and let Tsubaki do my hair and make up.

When the clock stroke 5 we left the house in Black*Star's neon green camaro.

We arrived at 5:10. I opened the doors and to my surprise I saw every single guys jaw drop when they looked at me. I'm pretty sure I blushed 37 different shades of red. I blushed 27 more shades when I saw Soul. He stared at me funny, probably cause my face looked like a cherry. I started to approach him when Liz stepped in front of him after getting off the dance floor. I turned around quickly avoiding eye contact.

"Hey! Maka come here!" I heard someone call no where near Soul. I turned to my right to see Blair dancing next to some guy she probably doesn't even know.

"Blair! What's up?" I said approaching the "cat"

"Well for starters I'm being very proud of my little Maka-chan for dressing like that!" Blair "complemented"

I blushed "Thank you, I guess..?"

A voice came over the speaker saying "Okay party people, who's ready for some karaoke?"

The crowd went wild! I heard a bunch of "ooh me!" and a few "oh oh pick me pick me!" and 2 or 3 "lame!"s

I silently raised my hand and smiled at the DJ

"How 'bout the little lady in the back with the pink!" a light shined on me "What's your name beautiful?"

"Maka Albarn!" I cheered

"Well Maka come on up!" the DJ smiled

I walked up on the stage and I felt Soul's eyes on me. I looked at him and noticed Liz sitting on his lap.

"I'd like to sing Dancing With Tears In My Eyes by Ke$ha, please." I whispered to the DJ

"Good choice." he replied out loud

I took a deep breath, let it out, and stared straight at my weapon.

"Here We go  
>Welcome to my Funeral<br>Without you  
>I don't even have a pulse<br>All alone it's dark and cold  
>With every move I die<p>

Here I go this is my confessional  
>A lost cause nobody can save my soul<br>I am so delusional  
>With every move I die<p>

I have destroyed our love its gone  
>Payback is sick its all my fault<p>

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
>Just fighting to get through the night<br>I'm losing it  
>With every move I die<br>I'm faded I'm broken inside  
>I've wasted the love of my life<br>I'm Losing it  
>With every move I die<p>

When did I become such a hypocrite  
>Double life, lies that you caught me in<br>Trust me I'm paying for it  
>With every move I die<br>On the floor I'm just a zombie  
>Who I am is not who I wanna be<br>I'm such a tragedy  
>With every move I die<p>

I have destroyed our love its gone  
>Payback is sick its all my fault<p>

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
>Just fighting to get through the night<br>I'm losing it  
>With every move I die<br>I'm faded I'm broken inside  
>I've wasted the love of my life<br>I'm Losing it  
>With every move I die<p>

This is it  
>And now you're really gone<br>this time  
>Never once thought<br>I'd be in pieces left behind

Im dancing with tears in my eyes  
>Just fighting to get through the night<br>I'm losing it  
>With every move I die<br>I'm faded I'm broken inside  
>I've wasted the love of my life<br>I'm Losing it  
>With every move I die"<p>

I finished my song still staring at Soul thinking "now you now how I feel."

**Scarlet- Oh I love that song xD**

**Maka- * sniffle ***

**Soul- Oh My Death Maka don't cry! I hate it when you cry! Stop it! Stop it**

**Maka- I'm not crying dumb ass I have a cold!**

**Soul- Oh**

**Scarlet- Get a room! Hehe anyways how did ya like it? Big Brother did you like it xD I hope you did! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scarlet- Obviously this story will be longer than my other one:3**

**Soul- Why do I feel that song Maka sang was directed towards me?**

**Maka- Because it was.**

**Soul- oh. **

**Maka- Scarlet doesn't own Soul Eater, the characters, or the song used!**

**Scarlet- Thanks Tenshi Yami for the review! I decided to use Liz instead of Soul for the song because I had no clue what kinda song Soul would use. I don't wanna be a copy cat v.v R&R!**

Chapter 4

**Soul's POV**

"I'm sorry maka." I thought. My face got gloomy until I felt Liz get off my lap

"I'm going up there!" she called walking away

When Maka stepped off the stage she started walking to the bar I began to move near her seat. I really needed to talk to her.

"Hey guys this is Liz! She'll be singing Moster by Lady GaGa." The DJ cheered

"I wanna dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Soul Evans!" Liz called

I don't know this song. Well duh, Soul it's Lady GaGa

**(A/N- I'm lazy and my internet is down so I'm just gonna give you 1 verse)**

"Look at him, look at me." she looked at me then said a few more words "but I can't stop starring in those evil eyes!"

What the hell? Did Liz just call me evil?

After half through the song I noticed Maka left the bar stool in replacement a fresh daiquiri was sitting in her place. I felt a sneak attack hug from behind me. It was Liz wow I didn't even notice the song was over.

"Hey did you like my song?"

"Did you call me evil?" I replied harshly

"I didn't write the song Soul!" she looked at me like "what's wrong with you?"

"but you dedicated it to me! So am I monster to you? And we've never slept together, so basically the song was total lies!" I heard my tone pick up a bit

"Soul, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She slapped me then ran through the door

After I had finally deciphered what just happened I felt all eyes on me. I turned around to walk off when I felt someone grab my hand.

"S-soul? Are you okay?" my meister asked looking at me with sympathetic eyes

"Can we go home?" I asked

"uh, s-sure. Let's go home." she gripped my hand and we walked out

"Maka!" I heard Kid call as he caught up with us "Where do you think your going?"

"Home." she said it so innocently I just smiled at her

"But with Soul?" Kid looked at her like he was saying "what the hell?"

"I live with him,." Kid's expression got dark he looked at Maka stupidly then he looked at me hatefully and his eyes whispered "Don't you dare touch her!"

I nodded respectfully then I turned around with my hand still in Maka's as we walked home.

~The Next Day~

I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when shinigami sama called "HEY HEY WAZZZZ UP?"

"Walking my dog! What does it look like I'm doing?" I mumbled through my tooth brush

"Well Soul I have another mission for you!"

I looked at him with wide eyes and dropping my tooth brush

"Not trying to sound like a baby but I DON'T WANNA!" I yelled

"I know you just got home, but there's no other way. A kishin is on the run in Texas!" he replied "It's been killing many people each day!"

"Fine!" I yelled. How in the world does shinigami never get mad?

"AWESOME! You leave today ASAP!" he replied happily

"Thanks for the notice." I mumbled

"Catch you later." the reaper cheered then left the mirror

~In Soul's room~

I looked around the room grabbing a months worth of clothes from my closet, 5 headbands, and 2 pairs of worn out shoes. I stuffed it all into my two traveling bags

"Soul?" Maka called from the other side of the door "You've been in there for awhile. Are you okay?"

"Ya Maka. I'm fine!" I answered

"Can I come in?"

"N-no Maka. I'll be out in a sec."

"Oh okay." I opened the door and almost ran into my miester

"Oh sorry." I backed up into my door.

"It's okay." she blushed until she noticed the bags I was carrying "Why do you have those?"

"I have a new mission..."

I was soon being hugged before I could say anything else.

"SOUL! Please don't leave me! I don't wanna be alone! It's dark without you!" She started crying, pressing her nose into my neck

"There's nothing I can do. Believe me I tried!"

"Then I'm coming to!"

"Maka," I sighed "I'm going alone." I pulled her closer to me the warmth of her body against me made my heart race. Not even Liz could make me feel the way she does. "Now don't cry. Cool girls don't cry."

"I don't care!" she looked up at me "Don't leave me!"

"I-I have to go." I hugged her tighter then bent down and whispered "I'm really sorry." in her ear

Not saying anything else I looked back at my red and puffy eyed miester. She waved goodbye, I waved back, smirked, then walked out the door.

**Scarlet- It's just so sad!**

**Maka- Mhm!  
>Soul- *sniffle* <strong>

**Maka- Now soul I know you don't have a cold!**

**Soul- Shut up.**

**Black*Star- HYAHAHAHA Soul's a wuss!**

**Maka- maaaakkkkaaa CHOP!**

**Scarlet- Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scarlet- Oh shya! My 5th chapter! Woot woot! If you like my stories feel free to read my big brothers! His fanfic is s0uleaterevans! He's writin' 'whispers in the dark' and his first multi- chapter story 'Purification? Or Insanity?'**

**Soul- And he has my name so he's gotta be cool he's got my name :D**

**Maka- BTW Scarlet doesn't own Soul Eater, or it's characters!**

**Scarlet- Now enjoy!**

**Soul- Read and Review or I'll eat your soul!**

Chapter 5

**Maka's POV**

"Where are you? It's been four months." I whispered to myself laying in my bed in the dark. The tears became so natural that I welcomed them.

"Soul? Why haven't you called me? I didn't expect you to be gone this long. I suppose I should be finding a new weapon after all, your no longer mine." The tears got heavier. "Are you in danger Soul? Do you need me to save you? No, your to cool to need saving from a book worm like me."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME?" I threw myself up, causing my pig tails to fly around "DAMNIT SOUL! I LOVE YOU!"

I got up and walked to the kitchen. There was no need for light I became immune to the dark. I've been skipping school, closing curtains, locking doors, turning off my phone. I haven't seen Kid or the others in a week. They come by the apartment twice a day just trying to see if I will come out. I poured a glass of milk and grabbed a cookie. I walked to the couch and turned on the T.V. Heh the news seems exceptional.

"There has been a shoot out in Abilene, Texas. A white haired male has been shot. He is being sent to the Death City, Nevada hospital." the reporter announced

"Soul." I whispered "GOD NO SOUL!" I grabbed my coat and slipped on my boots and ran out of my apartment straight to the infirmary in Shibusen. The tears streaming out of my eyes, but these tears were different they hurt and they burned. I ran into the room to find Soul covered in blood and being put on to one of the beds. He turned his head and looked at me. I covered my mouth with my hand. The way he looked at me. It's like, he doesn't remember me. I ran to him I grabbed his hand. He fainted and the tears burned more.

"Don't die," I whispered "Please don't die!"

"Maka?"

"Daddy!" I ran to my father, grabbing him around his waist "He's not gonna die is he? Please don't let him die!"

"I won't let that happen Maka. If anyone is gonna kill him it would be me because most likely he touched you like a pervert."

"Maka-chan, would you mind leaving the room while I fix Soul up?" a dark voice said but I knew who it was just by the voice

"Sure professor Stein." I left the room and found my friends waiting in the hallway.

No one talked for a long time until professor Stein and my father walked out of the room.

"He has amnesia. He doesn't remember anyone." Professor Stein said "Maka? Would you like to go see him?"

"Yes, please." I replied sniffling. Walking into the infirmary, then shutting the door behind me.

My weapon turned his head looking at me. I was actually kind of surprised he was awake. Every other time he was sleeping.

"Uh, Could you tell me where the hell I am?" he asked

"Your at Shibusen or the DWMA. You got hurt in a battle." The tears started to burn more "I'm Maka Albarn."

"Are you my girlfriend?"

I blushed "No."

"Then why the hell should I care?" He chuckled

"What the hell Soul?" I yelled

"Down girl! I was only joking."

"I'm sorry, Soul. I'm still a little jumpy." I walked towards him, then sat in the chair next to him, grabbing his hand.

"So do I have a girlfriend?" he asked

"Mhm." I replied

"Then why the hell are YOU holding my hand?"

"Because miesters and best friends do that. It's my duty. I have to protect you now."

"So your my miester?"

"Yes."

"Cool. How old am I?"

"17." My heart started stopped

"How old are you?"

"17. Soul would you like to meet your friends? Your girlfriend is in the hallway with them, too."

"No. I like talking to you. It makes me happy."

**Scarlet- I cried writing this chapter xD**

**Soul- I got hurt :(**

**Maka- I told you not to leave me! Stupid stubborn headed Soul!**

**Scarlet- Save it for later you guys! Anyways Review please or**

**Maka- I'll take your soul!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Scarlet- thanks SAHCB for the review**

**Black*Star- Hyahaha It's me the great Black*Star!  
>Scarlet- Who the hell let you in here?<strong>

**Black*Star- Oh there was a door over there**

**Scarlet- Well since your here would you like to do the honors?**

**Black*Star- Bout damn time! Scarlet doesn't own Soul Eater or it's characters!**

Chapter 6

**Maka's POV**

Soul met everybody after about 3 hours of me sharing good and bad memories.

It's been a week since he got shot. He came home after 2 days in the infirmary. He still doesn't know anything, I'm just a stranger who's helping him out to him.

"Hey soul?" I called from the kitchen

"yeah?" he answered from the living room

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care. You cooking is awesome so it doesn't really matter as long as I eat, right?"

I blushed "Your sweet."

"Nope just being honest." he chuckled "And to be honest, that apron makes you look extra flat tiny tits."

"Wait? What did you call me? I didn't tell you about that nick name."

"huh? I guess not but it's cool that I'm getting my memory back right?"

I ran to hug my weapon. " No Soul it's not cool! It's amazing!" I was overwhelmed by happiness

"Maka? You need to cook dinner remember? Save hugging me for later." He chuckled at his joke

"Right!" I started to cook mt super special secret noodles.

~30 minutes later~

"Soul! Dinner's ready!" I yelled knocking on his door

"Y-Yeah maka! Be right out!"

He left his room, then sat down in the living room when I sat down his bowl of noodles. I turned on the T.V. then sat down next to him.

"Your dating Death the Kid, the word that everyone describes you as is courage, when we fight a kishin you have a tendency of saying 'Your soul is mine!' and the last thing you said to me was don't leave me."

I stared at my partner

"S-Soul? Y-Your memory?" I got all happy then got up and started to jump "SOUL GOT HIS FUCKING MEMORY BACK!" I grabbed his hands and pulled him up giving him a hug

"Maka, I don't want you to go with me on missions, because I need something to keep me going, and something to come back to. Your my best friend Maka and I don't know how I could possibly live without you!" he said looking at me giving me a tighter hug.

He doesn't have the same feelings? We'll obviously he doesn't or he wouldn't be dating Liz

"Fair enough." I laughed "Now let's eat!"

"Hey Maka?"

"Yeah Soul?"

" I'm gonna go take a piss."

I laughed "Okay Soul."

**Soul's POV**

I was washing my hands when shinigami called

"Hey Hey Soul! WAZZ UP? What's up? I see your finally out of amnesia!"

"Hey Lord Death! And it's good to be back!"

"Well you see Soul since you had failed your last mission you'll need to go hunt the kishin down. And once again I'll need you to go AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

"But Lord Death!"

"I'm sorry Soul but this has to be done. You have to do this as my official death scythe. Shinigami out!"

"Maka!" I yelled leaving the bathroom.

"Mhm." my miester looked up at me with a mouth full of noodles

"I have a mission."

The noodles dropped. Her expression got dark and gloomy but she managed to say "Come back to me. Okay?"

"Always." I packed my bags gave Maka a hug and left.

**Maka's POV**

Once again Soul left me. I need to get out of the house.

~knock knock~

I opened the door to find a guy with flowers.

"Are you Ms. Albarn?"

"Yes."

"Then these are yours!" the man at the door handed me the flowers then walked off.

Yellow roses. My favorite! On the side was a small card that read

"Maka,

I'm sorry I left you

P.S.

I LOVE YOU!

Soul"

**Scarlet- awwww=3**

**Soul- It's about time!**

**Maka- What Soul did I hear you correctly?**

**Soul- Uhh Hey look Black*Star!**

**Maka- When did he get here?**

**Scarlet- He's been here the whole time I bet him he couldn't be quiet for 20 minutes**

**Black*Star- Hyahahaha! It is me Black*Star your god!**

**Scarlet- Hahahaha told you that was only 19!**

**Black*Star- Shit!**

**Scarlet- Review pls! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 that lovey dovey romance stuff

**Scarlet- Greetings loved ones let's take a journey!**

**Black*Star- To youtube!**

**Scarlet- **.com/watch?v=UbKG-NtoNjQ&feature=related **Copy the link for a funny youtube parody:) no I didn't make it**

**Maka- Scarlet doesn't own Soul eater or it's characters**

**Soul- Now read and review cause that's what cool guys like me do!**

Chapter 7

**Maka's POV**

I grabbed my phone and pressed 8 in my speed dial

"Kid? Yeah we need to talk."

~5 minutes later~

"Maka don't lie I know you love Soul and I'm cool with it."

"You are?"

"Yup! And Soul broke up with Liz about 3 hours ago! And now the world is back in symmetry. Ah, symmetry."

"Wait? Soul broke up with Liz?"

"Yeah, didn't he tell you?"

"No he left on a mission yesterday night."

"Oh well. You'll see him soon."

"THAT'S NOT SOON ENOUGH!" I grabbed my keys to my purple shelby mustang "I'll be there in a sec!"

"Wait why do you need me?" Kid yelled

"I need all of you to help me find him I won't cover any ground with just me and that kishin is strong he'll need help!" I yelled back

~a few minutes later~

I grabbed Kid , Patty, and Liz, while Black*Star and Tsubaki drove in Black*Star's camaro.

I drove recklessly, reaching the speed of 120. I should be in texas by tomorrow morning.

"Maka pull in here, I'll drive the rest of the way." Kid offered

"NO I GOT IT!" I snapped, I needed sleep but I needed Soul more. "I'm sorry but I don't wanna slow down."

I sped up to 145. "I hope Black*Star can keep up." I heard kid mutter under his breath

~1:45 A.M., Abilene, Texas~

I hopped out of my car that was parked in front of the motel Soul was staying at. I walked into the motel and asked which room Soul Eater Evans was in.

"The sexy dude," the receptionist smacked on her gum "with the white hair?"

"Yup! That's the one!"

"Room 13. Will you be staying to?"

"No thanks!" I ran up the stairs and busted down the door to room 13

"Soul?" I yelled "Are you in here?"

"Maka!"

"S-soul? Are you okay."

"Yeah Maka come in."

I walked in but as soon as I saw Soul tied up in the corner I screamed. A hand slipped over my mouth but I bit it fighting back.

"maaaakkkkkkaaaaa CHOP!" I slammed a book into the kidnapper's head then kicked him 17 times in the stomach

"Maka?" I heard Soul yell

I ran to him untying the knots that held his hands. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone!"

"Maka! Behind you!" Soul cried

My arm turned into a blade and I stabbed the kishin in the heart. I smiled at my partner who looked at me bewildered

"Soul," I looked at him all silly like "Did I just defeat a kishin that tied you up and made you get amnesia all alone?"

I looked down at the floor "Did you send the flowers?"

"Yes." He pulled my chin up "And I meant it too."

My weapon put his arms around my waist and kissed me. My heart soared through time and space itself. My heart skipped seven beats. I kissed back softly I felt 10 new eyes upon me and my weapon. We pulled away, catching our breathes, I felt Soul grab my hand.

"Let's go home Maka." Soul whispered in my ear

"I'd like that!" I cheered, kissing him on the cheek

THE END!

**Scarlet- The end! Yay happy ending! Now what should my next SoMa story be a bout?**

**Maka- Uhh college!**

**Scarlet- *yawn* boring. And Maka the stories over you don't have to hold hands with Soul anymore.**

**Soul- It belongs there, so therefore it shall stay there!**

**Scarlet- Whatever you say Soul! Anyways review if you have an idea and review if you liked my story! If you don't well you should know what will happen ;)**


End file.
